


100 Fantasies from the Charma Sutra (Hands)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Hermione Granger - character, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (007 - Hands)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies from the Charma Sutra (Hands)

**007\. Hands**.

She lay still, her eyes closed, her arms folded beneath her head. The mattress beside her dipped, and she took a slow breath in anticipation. Draco murmured, asking if she felt ready, and she nodded.

He started at her forehead, the pads of his fingers tracing her hairline. He trailed down the bridge of her nose, across her brows, over her cheeks. He followed the line of her jaw, the curves of her ears. He drew one finger beneath her lower lip, then gently over the upper. Long practice, long familiarity, guided his touch to the sensitive peak of her lip, and Hermione shuddered as her nerves tingled.

Draco chuckled, and his fingers slid down her throat, floating over her pulse and across her collar bones. He flattened his hand to smooth over her shoulders and down her ribs, the calluses on his palm rubbing her skin. Hermione took a deep breath and arched her back in a silent invitation. Draco chuckled again and tapped her sternum. "Patience," he told her, his voice already rumbling in arousal. Hermione smiled and stilled.

Draco continued his exploration of her body, his fingers dancing over her calves, up her thighs, across her stomach. Hermione wriggled each time his touch neared those spots that most demanded his attention, but Draco teased her. He came closer, moved away, approached again, until she was biting her lip to keep from begging. He circled her navel, stroked her hips, traced the taut muscles in her abdomen.

She held out as long as she could. "Draco, please," she whispered, tipping her head against her folded arms. "Please, touch me."

"Thought that was the whole point of this," he said, amusement clear in his tone. "Nothing but touching you."

"Touch me _properly_."

He didn't respond, not verbally. His fingers slipped up the valley between her breasts instead, and Hermione whimpered. She could almost hear Draco smiling, and she keened under her breath when he palmed one breast. He rolled her nipple between fingers and thumb, tugged it gently, pinched it with care. When it had come to full peak, he released it and reached across her to pay equal attention to the other nipple.

She arched, pushing her breasts into his hands. Draco growled softly and dipped to kiss her. "More?" he asked, as his fingers slipped down her body to toy at the curls between her thighs.

Hermione whimpered. "Please."

He laughed under his breath and slid his fingers into her.


End file.
